Life in my words
by alubloom
Summary: What happens when the winx club have daughters but their life turns into a repetition of the past.will Delia find out her past and will the future hold some unexpected events for the next generation in her family. Not very good with summaries. My first crossover in my life. Winx club and Pokémon/ pokeshipping and contest shipping.
1. Chapter 1 the prolog

The world has many changes and many adventures to give us as well as love happiness and sorrow. My life is like a repetition of what happened in the past. My story starts with my mother and her family and friends the Winx club. My mother and father live on Eraklyon as the king and queen. My aunt daphne is the queen of domino and her husband Thoren. My mother and her friends have a time in peace since they defeated the trix or so they thought.

My mother and father had a daughter and thats me Delia. Stella and brandon had a daughter named Nixie. Flora and Helia had a daughter named Rosellia. Tecna and Timmy had a daughter named Sarah. Layla and Nabu had a daughter named Aisha. Musa and Riven had a daughter named Melody. We all considered each other as family.

But like all stories mine starts in the attack of the trix when I was 3. It was a day like no other i was with my parents in the royal garden, the royal garden was my favorite place to go to with all the flowers there and the wonderful aroma of roses, lilies, and my personal favorite the gardenia. My parents were having a meeting so I was spending the day at the gardens while my parents were in the castles meeting room. I was alone that day in the garden so I decided to go inside when I saw something. It was like a dark cloud of lightning. I was scared when I finally saw three figures appear from within it. So I ran inside crying in fear of who I saw.

The meeting room was the throne room and in there were all my parents friends, Stella, Brandon, Musa, Riven, Flora, Helia, Layla, Nabu, Tecna, and Timmy. My cousins were not here today. I hadno idea what they were talking about before I came in but they were surprised to see me crying.

" Whats the matter sweetie",my mother asked. But I was to scared to say anything. once again she asked," whats wrong Delia dear?"

" I ..._sniff... _saw three scary ladies who... _sniff..._ started destroying the garden..._ sniff... _and saw me and .._sniff... _tried to chased me with snow and lightning but I ran away fast_." _ Nobody moved because they all ready knew who they were.

They all looked at each other and gave each other a nod and they went off. My mother told me " Delia dear don't be scared I will protect you but for now you need to stay safe so I will send you to your grandparents okay." I nodded and she rushed me to a portal she created to send me to my grandparents on earth.

She came with me and when we were at Gardenia grandpa Mike and grandma Vanessa were surprised to see us and told us to come in but after a while my mother told them everything going on in Eraklyon, then went off. I tried to follow her but grandpa and grandma stopped me in my tracks. "Delia dear you can't go with her." They told me and I was sad but what were my mommy and grandparents talking with each other about.

- FLASH BACK to Conversation-

' will you please take care of her the trix are attacking back in Eraklyon and she's not safe there '

' Bloom you know we will but if its the trix again then she won't be safe here either since the trix will come here too, right ' Vanessa tired to tell bloom

' I know but who else can try to take care of Delia?'

' Well how about your cousin Kelly?' Mike suggested

' But will she accept to take care of her is the question'

' You know she loves Delia so I'm sure she'll say yes.'

'Okay but if I don't come back before two days please take her to Kelly'

'We will.'

' thank you.'

And with that she left back to Eraklyon.

- end of flash back -

I really don't know all the details of the attack on my home but its been three days and my mother never came back for me like she said. So now my grandparents had told me that my mother wanted me to go to my aunt kelly and stay with her but that she knows me as Wendy not Delia. So I will have to adjust over in Viridian City. I was not to excited but I really wanted to explore more of this world.

Earth has changed drastically since my mother bloom was my age living here. Now there are magical creatures we all call pokemon. My travel to Viridian City was not to long by plane. But I was sure going to miss Mike and Vanessa. But mostly my mother and father.

What has become of my family and friends is a mystery I won't be able to solve.

- years later -

It will soon be my sixteenth birthday and aunt Kelly has yet to get home from her trip. She has gone to trips and back for as long as I remember. I still wonder if my mother ever will come back for me. My mother has left me with my grandma and grandpa and then told them to send me to aunt Kelly, I really have my doubts about her ever returning. But after years of being apart I really don't remember much about her or from where I was really born. All I have is a picture of me, my dad, and my mom in a garden, but this garden is no where on this planet.

I guess I will never remember if I am always here all stuck in this city. I've seen how ten year old get their very first Pokemon and then go on their journey. How I wish I could travel but I have to stay here to wait for my mom and dad to come get me. Tomorrow I turn sixteen and it will be eleven years since our separation. I really miss them so much, but my memory fails to help me figure out why they left me here. So for now I'm like a lost pichu trying to find my way home to my trainer.

life seems to really have something big for me really big.


	2. Chapter 2 what now

Today is the day, it's my birthday. Today I turn 16. But as always aunt Kelly isn't here again. I can only imagine what she is doing at this very moment. The Pokémon outside in the yard are all awake, so me being a nice girl I decided to feed them and then take the smallest one for a walk in the park. " Azurill lets go to the park today." It only took her the amount of time for me to say that for the little blue Pokémon to start jumping all around me and towards the door to leave. " Please the rest of you behave okay." I said knowing they will no matter what.

Me and Azurill walked down the road and towards the park to a nice shady place where I sat down and tried to relax for today. Azurill is a playful Pokémon and sometimes wonders of on her own but always finds her way back how she does it is a mystery to me. " Don't wonder of to far okay!" I yelled for her to hear me. She responded with a series of au azur Azurill. I lay down at the bottom of a tree and started to close my eyes when Azurill came crying and frightened. " what is it Azurill did you get scared by a screech or something?" I asked but she just shook her head and signaled me to follow her. So I had no choice but to follow. But when we got to the clearing in the park I was amazed to see what I saw. " It's a fairy and an ogre," I whispered to Azurill but she was not happy and overjoyed as I was. The fairy wore a very pretty belly button shirt and shorts in the color yellow. The ogre on the other hand wore a one piece outfit that was ripped at the knees. But then I saw that the ogre was fighting the fairy for her scepter. " you'll never get away with it " she said. "Oh but I already am." he said. So as a really active and friendly person who helps anyone in need I stepped in not knowing what could happen and said " Hey leave her alone or I'll... wait what will I do?" By, then I finally realized that I only had Azurill with me and no one else to help me. Now I was in for it.

" you should learn to mind your business." he said then sending these small red creatures he called ghouls to attack but I said " get back " and this red light came surrounding me and protected me from them. I was surprised, and said " did I just do that ?" But as I said that the ogre reached out for my hands and lifted me by them. " Let me go !" I yelled and once again I was surrounded by a bright red light that was like a warm fire that helped free me from his grasp.

" wow your powerful" she said standing up and getting her scepter back then asked " Are you okay?" Of course I nodded and then the ogre yelled in anger and all his ghouls attacked again but were defeated by the fairy and then one of them ripped my pants and then they were gone. But the fairy then just out of the blue fainted and her outfit changed to a lovely yellow dress and a crown, her scepter also changed but into a ring, but I told Azurill that it was time to go home.

* * *

"Step forward Nod" A mysterious voice said in the midst of a fog

"You have failed" said another voice

" But it's not my fault your majesties, I had the scepter in my hands but this earthling girl came and messed everything up" Nod says

" An earthling girl?" said another

"Oh but she is not your ordinary earthling she has powers this girl." Nod says trying to defend himself from his mistresses," She has pushed my ghouls just like that and..." he was cut by one of the three mistresses who said " Interesting, describe her."

Nod tried to think of the way she looked like but one of his mistresses saw he hadn't has his glasses and asked " Nod where are your glasses?"

"Right here my lady ..." he said but the third lady yelled saying " WELL PUT THEM ON!"

"A near sighted ogre how pathetic" one said "If only he wore his glasses he'd be alright" said the other

" OH will you stop defending him " The other said

" An ogre with glasses that does sound pathetic.." Nod said before he was cut off by one of the three mistresses saying " Quiet you fool, that girl could mean something to us." Oh but your highness don't worry One of my ghouls has grabbed something form the girl, it's a piece of her clothing but to us this is nothing but to a hunting troll its an important clue." And with that said a blue hunting troll came out of the midst of the fog and took the cloth and smelled it for a sent to follow.

His mistresses were pleased one said " Good then go back to Viridian city and find the girl and the scepter and this time ..." in unison all three said "DON'T LET US DOWN!"

* * *

We took a short cut through the park and got home unseen. Then aunt Kelly came out to greet me and Azurill and then shrieked in surprise when she saw that we were holding a fainted girl. She helped us bring her in side and laid her on the sofa. Then my aunt asked "Wendy what happened, who is she ?" That's when I started to tell her the whole story.

" Um Wendy I don't quiet understand can you tell me that again." Aunt Kelly said.

"I already told you she was attacked by some horrible creatures, she's some kind of fairy ." I said again.

"Humph I see ..." she said " So you believe me. "I said hopefully

"Uh no I think we should call the police and take this girl to the hospital."

"Oh don't do that," The mysterious girl said

"She's coming too, how do you feel dear," said my grandmother who happened to be stopping by today. "Uh I'm alright," she said hen turned to me and said "Thanks for helping me out "

I of course said " Oh it was nothing really." With that she introduced herself saying " My names Nixie." I responded with " My names Wendy."

"Should we call you parents Nixie" Aunt Kelly said with concern

"Um that would be impossible because I live in a place very far from here, have you heard of Solaria. Its a kingdom far, far away. I'm a fairy you know. I was trying to get to Alfea Castle in the realm of magixs when... " That was when my aunt interrupted her saying " Oh but of course I'm calling the police, it doesn't take a genius to see that this girl has seriously out of her mind." That's when Nixie lifted her hand and turned the phone into a vegetable.

That caught my aunt with surprise and Nixie said " See now do you believe me." I responded in her defense " I saw her and I believe her." Nixie then said " I was attacked by those ghouls and was forced to land here on your planet and that's when Wendy here saved me and pushed back those ghouls with an energy shield .."

" Actually I don't know how I did it .." Then Nixie responded and said " A fairy doesn't need to know how she just does it that's all."

" I'm a fairy."

" Of course you are don't tell me your not, oh and have you registered for the new program in Alfea castle it's the best school for young fairies like you and me.."

" No, no stop talking nonsense please." my aunt said.

Now Aunt Kelly was really in confusion. But then my grandmother stood up and said " Wendy go up to you room and show her around I'll take care of your aunt." So I did what she said and took Nixie to my room not only because my grandmother said so but to also clear the whole 'WENDY' as my name.


	3. Chapter 3 all but ordinary

" Here we are. Okay Troll do your thing." Nod said and the troll sniffed the piece of cloth and then set off to find the sent and the person it belongs to. They all follow the troll to find the scepter that Nod seeks for his mistresses. They started walking towards the city in search of the girls.

"this way " he said and every one followed. The troll found the smell and lead them to a building and they were very close to getting what they came for.

* * *

_Mean while in Wendy/ Delia's room_

" So this is your room huh. Wow." Nixie said.

" Yeah but it's not much."

" Oh wow did you draw these."

" Yes."

"Oh sorry if a bit being nosy."

" No its okay Nixie, I mean things are not okay I mean I still don't understand what just happened in the park.

" Wendy you used your powers to save me you should be proud of that. In my world powers such as yours are perfectly normal and a necessity."

"Is your world like this ?" I said holding out a fairy book to her. " Hmm Yes but its much nicer in here in my world it a bit different."

" I guess it all in how you look at it, I still can't get over what happened."

" Strong feeling such as fear has summed up the wonderful that are in you, they were always there you just didn't know its just a question of concentration and with your energy you can do anything watch." And with that she lifted her hands and turned my pencils that were in my pencil holder on my desk into one big pencil. " See now its your turn, put them back to their original forms." I stood and tried to but nothing happened.

"It's no use I can't do it." I said as I sat down on my bed.

" Hey you should come to Alfea castle they're starting a new session maybe you can learn to control your powers there, and I'm sure you'll make an excellent fairy."

" Wow but where is Alfea?"

" Its in an enchanted realm of magixs beyond time and space, if you'd like I can show you." Then she placed a paper on the floor and said " This is a bottomless poster watch and follow me."

"Okay here I go."

* * *

" This way I smell another fairy with her. "

" That must be Nixie with her."

" No I lost the sent they've disappeared." the troll said when suddenly they heard something and hide.

"Humph fairies that is totally ridicules." Kelly said

" Kelly its not ridicules it true come on admit it you and I both know that Nixie is a real fairy but your afraid to believe it."

* * *

"See now this is Alfea castle."

"Wow this is cool but how do we get out of here?"

"That's easy you just jump up like this."

" and also I wanted to intro duce my self for real now."

"What do you mean didn't you say your name is _Wendy_?"

" Yeah but my aunt knows me as 'Wendy' but my real name is Delia."

" Really, wow I once knew someone named Delia a long time ago."

" Wow that's so cool."

"Way cool."

* * *

**_Meanwhile_:**

" Wait no the sent is back and its coming from that building right there."

"Good we'll sneak around back and surprise them." with that the troll, Nod and the ghouls went to seek the girls.

" Oh like it wasn't easy to believe that even Bloom was a fairy and that she disappeared in her world because of some witch attack and that now her daughter has meet a weirdo who also claims to be a fairy it's just not possible and I won't let Wendy get involved with this nonsense!"

" Hush down don't let the girls hear. And besides I saw it with my own eyes and you did too Bloom was a fairy, and if this is Wendy's true destiny then who are we to stop it. And now that you know you should also know that Wendy is not her name it's Delia."

" More secrets get revealed now after so many years, is there anything else I should know about?"

**outside:**

Azurill and the rest of the Pokémon were resting soundly when the troll, Nod and the ghouls appeared and then got them all startled.

**_Inside:_**

_" _Well,...wait where is all that noise coming from?"

"It the Pokémon something must be wrong out there." Kelly said while rushing towards the door and then she shrieked at what she saw.

The Pokémon were all unsure of weather to attack or stay in place. Kelly was to terrified set a proper command. And Vanessa was trying to get Kelly to get out of the way. The ogre and the troll we in the way and the troll yelled. And trashed the whole house and furniture.

" I know they are in here where are they." Nod said to both Kelly and Vanessa who were both leaning against the wall scared.

when Nixie and I heard the noise we ran down stairs to see the commotion in time to hear the ogre call for us .

"We're right behind you."

"What?"

"Now lets settle this,...SOLARIA! " Nixie said before she transformed into a fairy and she flew and knocked the troll in the head.

" You fool you got knocked by a cutesy girl."

"Yes but I'm no ordinary girl, hey Delia we're out numbered so lets split them up."

"I've got an idea, I'll take care of the ghouls." I said and that's when my aunt and grandmother went out throw the window, and I ran out side chased by the ghouls to the backyard.

" Okay girl you want to see what the troll and I can do."

"Very well lets see what you two can do against this .. BURNING SUN..."

Then an explosion was heard from the living room to the backyard." What do I do now?" Then a pot came from the kitchen and inside was Azurill. then the ogre came flying out the door and landed on the ghouls. " Wow Nixie sure knows how to command control."

That's when she came flying through the window and I rushed towards her. "Delia don't worry I've called the specialists."

"Who?" The troll came through the door and stood over us while we were still on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4 the hero's

That's when out of the blue came four guys. All of then wore the same attire. An outfit of blue and white and a blue cape.

"I'm ready guys." said one with orange, brown hair. He wore glasses and weld a small weapon.

" Alright lets get this brut to jail where he belongs." said the one next to him. He had dark raven hair and held his blue sword and shield and was ready for battle.

" What's the rush you guys don't you want to have a little fun" said the one next to him . This one was the one who has the troll tied in his grasp. He has purple hair and small sword.

" I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you after all this is our first mission ..." said the one with brown hair. he held a green sword he leaned on that was when the one holding the troll was pulled flying over to where me and Nixie were still seated. "I rest my case."

"Stay behind me." said the one in dark raven hair as he used his shield to protect them all from the hard punches from the troll." Hey Jonathan do you mind doing something."

"Huh what," Then Jonathan moved to the side and used his sword to part the ground under the troll. " My turn," said the one with orange, brown hair as he shot darts to the ground where the troll still stood on and made him fall into the hole made by Jonathan. "Bull's-eye."

"Yeah great job but its not over yet." Said the dark raven haired guy.

"Stay here this won't take long." Said the one with purple hair. He then took off and battled some ghouls and then was bumped to the side by the ogre.

"Hey leave him alone!" Nixie and I said in unison and blasted him with a magical sphere.

"See I told you that you could do it." Nixie said.

"Then I'm really a fairy." I said

"Of course you are I'm never wrong."

Then the ogre got back up and seeing that he was surrounded clapped his hands and vanished.

"Finally this is over." Nixie said as she walked over to the four guys." Delia meet our four hero's Sam,.." she said pointing to the one with orange brown hair."Nathanial,..." pointing to the one with dark raven hair." Prince Jonathan,..." she said pointing to the one with brown hair " And Rayon." She said while she pointed to the one with purple hair. When all the introductions were made the troll came out from the hole and Sam place a collar on him that lifted the troll into the air and then they all went into a portal and vanished. That's when my aunt and grandmother came to where we were and stood there shocked.


End file.
